TeniPuri Tunes
by Orion.R.Black
Summary: Songfics for various PoT music. Horrible at summaries, but hopefully that won't keep you from reading. Eh, but this is what's supposed to catch your attention...Um. Nevermind. Chapter 12 up: 'Wonderful Days' by ....a whole lot of people. Enjoy
1. Honey

**Disclaimer: **Don't own PoT, of course. Wish I did, though

Okay, so I was listening to some Prince of Tennis music, and looking through the English lyric translations. Some were kind of telling a story, and I wanted to know what the characters were singing about. That's when a crazy idea popped into my head: I might as well write it. Here's the result. Enjoy!

_Italics _are English song lyrics

Mitsuki my OC. Oishi sort of fits, but I don't like slash that much, so I replaced him

Er, sorry again if some translations are wrong

* * *

"Honey" By: Kikumaru Eiji

_:I controlled my thirst and began to run as fast as I could:_

Eiji looked up from the winding path and squinted into the glaring sun. His legs and lungs hurt so bad, but not as much as his heart. So he endured it and kept going.

_:It's probably not like me, yeah? This absurd way I'm acting now:_

He slowed to a halt, avoiding the eyes he knew were looking back at him with concerned as they passed. He couldn't go on anymore. Try as he might, he'd never keep up with his running partner, even if he were a marathon runner.

_:I don't want to be so tricky that I'm telling lies, so:_

"Ne, Mitsuki," Eiji waited for his kohai to jog back before he held an apologetic hand up. "I don't feel too good, so I'm heading home. Ja."

* * *

_:In the early afternoon, I'm alone, thinking with my melon soda:_

He made it back home and found it empty, his parents and siblings apparently out for the day. His took a drink out of the fridge, hoping to quench his thirst and clear his mind a little. He took the can halfway up the stairs to his bedroom, doubled back to grab some snacks out of the pantry, and then locked his room door behind him.

_:But my sudden behavior kinda worries you. And so like always, you can only talk seriously, right honey?:_

Eiji had just flopped onto his bed, when his cell phone sounded in his pocket. He sat up and answered it.  
"Moshi moshi. Ah, Mitsuki?"  
"Eiji? Daijoubu desu ka?" Mitsuki's anxious voice was replaced by a more stern tone. "Eiji, if you're feeling sick, make sure to drink plenty of fluids, and get a lot of rest," she continued listing all sorts of home remedies and medicines. Eiji couldn't help but crack a smile.

_:Let's pierce through with all our hearts! Certain victory!:_

He could feel his heart lifting just from hearing her voice. Realizing with a jolt that he'd been spacing out, he interrupted her monologue with a cheerful laugh, "Don't worry, I'm okay! Just tired from running, that's all. Nothing melon soda and a few hours of video games won't fix!"

_:"You're just like a child," you laugh. I feel lucky just from that!:_

Eiji smiled and flopped back onto his bed. After a few more mines of random conversation on the phone, a beeping was heard on the other end. "Ah! I've got another call," Mitsuki said apologetically, "Get some rest now, and we'll go out later!"

_:I've got no reason to test you, but, the truth is, I'm a little worried. So contrary to my feelings, I make just a subtle expression of my love:_

Eiji's smile faltered, but he managed a reluctant, "Ja…"  
"Chu! 3" He blew a kiss into the mouthpiece, and heard a soft laugh on the other end before the dial tone hummed in his ear. Eiji pulled the covers over his head and wondered why he really didn't feel too good now.

* * *

_:But different from a match, my beating heart tension is maxed out. As in the afternoon, with you, we're meeting over ice cream:_

It was the afternoon now, and Eiji deemed himself fit enough to drag himself out of bed and take up Mitsuki's offer for free ice cream. The two didn't talk much. Eiji looked nervously into her unusually bright eyes as the relaxed quiet turned into an uncomfortable silence.

_:I'm not sure if this is a conventional sort of line. But can we regain our pace in one swoop? My honey!:_

Eiji's face was set in a determined little frown. Things were going nowhere at this rate. They needed fixing. And he decided he would have to be the one to go ahead set things right.

_:Let's pierce through with all our hearts! Certain victory!:_

"Ne, ne! Mitsuki!" Eiji stood up suddenly, his face glowing. She looked up unfazed, used already to his common sudden outbursts. "Tomorrow, let's go out somewhere! The zoo! Let's go to the zoo, 'kay?!"

_:"I look forward to it," you laugh. I feel happy just be that:_

"Yay! Yay!" Eiji was relieved. He couldn't wait until the next day. It's going to be so much fun. And he'll have Mitsuki to himself the whole day.

* * *

_:I can't calm down. I can't sleep:_

That night Eiji went to bed early. "The earlier I go to bed, the earlier tomorrow will come!" he reasoned with childish anticipation. He was excited, yet a bit anxious at the same time. Try as he might to fall asleep, he ended up staring at the ceiling nearly half the night.

_:But if I'm with you, the sky is clear and my spirits are high. We came across our fated meeting. If we continue with full power, all the results will be all right!:_

Memories started floating around in his head. The day he and Mitsuki met. All the fun times they had together. When he had started realizing his growing feelings for her. A smile spread across his face as he finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_:Our fated meeting speeds up:_

Before he knew it, it was the next morning, and Eiji and Mitsuki were arm in arm at the zoo. By some unvoiced common consent, neither paid much attention to the animals. Eiji embraced her tightly, wondering how he could make her realize. She seemed to understand completely.

_:"I love you," you laugh. I'm the ultimate happy!:_

Eiji finally mustered up all his courage and kissed Mitsuki full on the lips. When she laughed and returned the kiss, Eiji let go of all his worries. He knew that everything would be all right from here on out.

-End-

* * *

**Author's Note**: -Nervous- How was it? Send in reviews and ideas for more songs! They should be in sort of a story format, and it would be great if you send in the English translation of the song in case I don't already have it. Thanks for reading!

Next up, "Since Last Goodbye" by Tezuka Kunimitsu. Currently in the middle of writing. Look forward to it!


	2. Since Last Goodbye

**Disclaimer: **Don't own PoT, of course. Wish I did, though

_Italics_ are English lyric translations

"Since Last Goodbye" By: Tezuka Kunimitsu

_So many seasons have passed since we left each other's side, yet here I am now, gazing at you_

Tezuka's heart beat faster when he caught sight of the girl he hadn't seen, hadn't spoken to, hadn't held for many months now. Despite the sudden urge to go to her, his aching heart kept him rooted to the spot.

_This chance reunion came about with no warning…a gift brought in on a gentle breeze_

She had seen him, and she waved, pushing through the crowd to get to him. Her arms seemed to rise by themselves, but she caught herself and managed to pass it off by running her hand through her hair. She knew she couldn't risk a hug now, after all that'd happened.

_Last goodbye…You speak of sad memories with a smile on your face, though you've always been a cry baby before_

"Kuni! How've you been?" Mitsuki somehow managed to keep the usual bright smile on her face even in a time like this, though Tezuka could see it faltering. He was surprised she didn't break down now, and guiltily found himself hoping she would, just to have an excuse to hold and comfort her like before.

"_If we want to meet again, then it will happen," you had said, as you cried. You have become so much stronger since then_

Tezuka thought back to the day they had parted. She had changed so much since then. She had grown a bit taller, and had cut her hair. But her mischievous smile and dancing blue eyes still held him enchanted from the day they met.

_The early blooming flowers dance on this tranquil day, and here I am now, gazing at you_

He was content just looking at her and listening, though attached no meaning to her words in his reverie. "…Kuni?" Mitsuki's voice broke into his thoughts.

_I stand here, listening to your voice, unable to call you by the name I had used when we first met…_

"Nani? Ah, gomen, Nyak-," he broke off. Nyako-chan. How and why had that name stuck with him after all this time? "…Mitsuki," he corrected himself softly, avoiding her eyes.

_Last goodbye…I only realized what I had after losing it, and the lies I told bring me no comfort still_

It was too late to make up now. He had lost his chance months ago. He knew in his heart, but tried not to admit it. "It'd be better this way…" Was he tried to fool Mitsuki back then, or only himself?

"_If we want to meet again, then it will happen," you said with a smile as we parted. You have become so much stronger_

Tezuka smiled sadly. They will come across each other's paths again. That was for certain. If it was a miracle what happened today, then the winds of fortune will definitely be blowing his way in the future.

"_If we want to meet again, then it will happen," you had said as you cried. You have become so much stronger since then_

Tezuka watched the retreating back of the girl he once loved. She had moved on, and now it's his turn. But before that, maybe he'll let himself break down, just once, he thought, as a lone silver tear slid down his cheek.

-END-

**Author's Note:** -sigh- I felt bad for Tezuka-buchou after writing this. No song requests yet, so I chose "Blood" by Fuji Yuuta as the next song I'll be working on. Reviews and/or requests loved!


	3. Blood

**Disclaimer**: I wish I owned PoT. But, alas, I don't.

Skipping formalities

* * *

"Blood" By: Fuji Yuuta

_Fighting on, I win game after game, surpassing even fate, which seemed like a wall_

"Game, Set, Match! Fuji Yuuta, 6-2!" Panting, Yuuta sat on the bench, towel draped over his head as if to block out everything but the future. One more step closer. Each game he won put him one step closer to his goal. Someday, he will prove that he's not just 'Fuji's little brother', that he was himself, and that there is always that small glimmering possibility that he may surpass the tensai, his brother. Fuji Shuusuke.

_I escaped from that place where rumors that stuck reached my ears every day, isolating me_

"Oh, you're Fuji's little brother?" "Are you joining the tennis team like your older brother?" "Are you as good as Fuji?" Yuuta clenched his fists. He had left all that, left Seigaku, to find a place where he could just be himself, without being compared to anybody. Anywhere the name of Fuji Shuusuke won't follow him around needlessly. And he found it here at St. Rudolph.

_I don't want to lose to anybody. I want to become stronger, with my own name. The only way I know is to just run recklessly to the future_

He laughed bitterly. Like a child, he had tried avoiding his problems by running away. Running away from Seigaku. From home. From his brother. But it's okay now, isn't it? As long as he keeps pushing on, winning watches and growing stronger, he will make his name known his own way.

_Near, and yet far away, is the place I want to go to, the place I want to grasp. I'm not a prodigy, so, because I have dedication, I'm not just anyone—I am always myself_

Yuuta knew the day would come soon. It was almost in reach, and every match pulled himself closer. No, he admitted he was never a born genius like his brother, but he always tried his hardest and went all out no matter what. That's just who he was.

_I want to speak the truth—is that impossible? I was irritated by my inconsistent heart_

Shuusuke's face flashed in Yuuta's mind in the darkness under his towel. Aniki was lightly smiling, calm as always, even in his imagination. But within all the frustration upon seeing his brother's face, Yuuta was surprised to find a glimmer of admiration and awe for the person he had despised most of his life. He shook off the feeling shakily.

_I won't lose to anybody. I can become stronger—yes, I believe that if I fight that childish day when I just earnestly chased his back_

He used to look up to his brother. How could he not? Shuusuke never lost at anything. He was a tensai in and out of the courts. But those days are over. Yuuta won't be looking at his brother's back anymore. He swore that he would face his brother someday, and surpass him.

_With that weapon, energy will overflow from my left hand. This is the one way to prove my own existence. I'm not just anyone—I am always myself_

Yuuta gripped his racquet tightly. This is the only way he knew how to make his name known. He reminded himself of this every time his racquet hit the ball. Every time he was a point. A set. The game.

_I don't want to lose to anybody. I want to become stronger with my own name. The only way I know how is to just run recklessly to the future_

"Yuuta!" He looked up absently. Mizuki walked towards him. "Ready for your next match?" Yuuta got to his feet and walked into the court.

_Near, and yet far away, is the place I want to go to, the place I want to grasp. I'm not a prodigy, so because I have dedication. I'm not just anyone—I am always myself_

He looked across the wide court. This is who he is. Fuji Yuuta.

–END–

**Author's Note**: I know how Yuuta feels because I have an older brother of my own that always outshines any of my achievements. If I'm good at anything, that's expected because I'm my brother's little sister –sigh–

Next song! As requested, I've decided on "Valentine Kiss". It's sung by many different characters, but I chose Oshitari Yuushi for this one. Read, review, request?


	4. Valentine Kiss

**Disclaimer**: Don't own PoT. Never had, never will

"Valentine Kiss" By: Oshitari Yuushi

_Shalala a lovely kiss, Shalala a kiss on my face, Shalala a lovely kiss, Shalala a kiss on my face_

A simple little tune ran through Oshitari's head from a recent cheap romance movie he'd watched as he strolled under the bright moon above. The moon glow reminded him of another beautiful moon he knew.

_Tomorrow is a very special, special day, a chance which comes around once a year. Oh darling, oh darling, I love you!_

It was almost midnight, but Oshitari, who was too nervous and excited to sleep, had decided to talk a walk under the moonlit night. It was Valentine's Day tomorrow, but can he finally voice what his heart has been screaming for all these years? Only time would tell, so he headed off to bed, with one last glance at the shining moon.

_Everybody is delighted on this carnival. Take the heart of your boyfriend. Oh baby, oh baby, love me do!_

School was particularly noisy the following morning. Everywhere there seemed to be people exchanging gifts and boxes of chocolate. Everyone was in such a spirited mood, but Oshitari's heart didn't lift until he spotted Mitsuki.

_A sweet, sweet chocolate, even if I try and give it to you, because I just don't stand out…I might just have to use my special method to win your heart_

Mitsuki already had a few boxes of chocolate, some from friends, others admirers. He sighed. How could he make his stand out? He fingered the box behind his back. But he knew for sure that none of them would be sent with more love than his.

_Valentine Day kiss, Valentine Day kiss, Valentine Day kiss with a ribbon. Shalala a lovely kiss, Shalala a lovely—_

Oshitari bit his lip, waiting for the right time to walk right up to her and hand her his box. He was a tensai, for goodness sakes! Always calm and collected. But why didn't he have the nerve to do this? Every passing second brought him agony. Every minute was a stab at his heart. Soon the day would be over, and his chance would be gone.

_The sunset park the color of wine. I want to experience a lovely romance. Oh darling, oh darling, I love you!_

Oshitari trudged by the park in the post-winter gloom. The setting sun seemed to mock him. He hadn't brought out the courage to give her the chocolates. He laughed bitterly at the glowing sun. A perfect scenery for a young love struck couple to share together, in each other's arms. And soon the moon would be coming out to taunt him again. Resigned, he stuck his hands in his pockets, ready to go home now. His hand hit his cell phone. Right when he was about to give up, he was presented with one last chance.

_The telephone which calls you out. I want you to know how I feel. Oh baby, oh baby, love me do!_

"…See you in a little while then," Oshitari flipped the phone shut, his heart beating madly. Somehow, he could not feel the biting cold night air anymore. He leaned against a tree while he waited, staring into the night sky. The first star appeared and twinkled above. He knew exactly what to wish for. Courage.

_The chocolate I save to this day is my very own lips. In your arms, I'll deliberately close my eyes for you_

Mitsuki was out of breath by the time she reached to park, though her eyes were bright with curiosity. "Yuushi! What was it that was so important you couldn't say over the phone?"

"I—" Oshitari paused, and hesitantly stepped closer to her. "I love you." He could see that first star glimmering in her eyes as he embraced her. Courage. Courage to finally give in and kiss her.

_Valentine Day kiss, Valentine Day kiss, Valentine Day kiss, An adult taste…Shalala a lovely kiss, Shalala, Shalala a lovely, Shalala a lovely_

It was like fireworks. Okay, so maybe he was a hopeless romantic, thought Oshitari, but that's just how it felt. Staring back into Mitsuki's deep blue eyes, he felt as if some part of him had grown up somehow the past few minutes.

_It's been the chocolate of love ever since that day. Open the silver wrapping and double check my feelings_

"Arigato," Oshitari whispered into her ears as he walked her home. Thank you. Thank you for breaking through my shell and bringing the real me out into the world.

_Anyone and everyone will experience romance. Valentine Day kiss, Valentine Day kiss, Valentine Day kiss, An anniversary of our love. Shalala a lovely kiss, Shalala a kiss on my face, Shalala a lovely kiss, Shalala a kiss on my face_

Oshitari gave Mitsuki one last kiss before he stepped off her driveway. Sure, there were no real fireworks going off at the moment, but the shooting stars in the night sky were just as beautiful. And the moon had never shone brighter.

—END—

Mitsuki means beautiful (mi) moon (tsuki)

**Author's Note:** Hoped you liked it! Sorry to say, but I'm going to be gone 'til probably the middle of June on some family business, so I won't be able to update until after. I've got a list of songs I might write down in my notebook and type up later though:

"The Ache of My Heart" By Fuji Shuusuke, "Boku no Lucky" by Sengoku Kiyosumi, "Sempre Com Irmao -Itsumo Issho-" By Fuji Shuusuke and Fuji Yuuta, and "Tsubasa ni Natte" by Kikumaru Eiji are some, not in any specific order. I might get to all of them, or I might drop them, who knows?

Continue to read, review, and send in requests though!


	5. Boku no Lucky

**Disclaimer: Yada yada…not mine**

* * *

"Boku no Lucky" By: Sengoku Kiyosumi

_Sweat which shines in the afternoon, your eyes which watch_

Sengoku served the ball, his eyes quickly darting to the sidelines, amongst the cheering crowd. He smiled when he spotted Mitsuki. The two sets he needed to catch up seemed like nothing anymore. "Ah! Cord ball!" Sengoku watched the ball fly into the air above the net dividing the two sides.

_Yes, even if it's not a lucky play, if you're not watching me_

"Game Sengoku, 4–5!" He sighed in relief. "Luck–", he broke off, trying to find Mitsuki's face. He spotted her further along, trying to divide her attention between the adjacent court and his.

_Even my motivation becomes halved…Face this way…Smile_

His opponent served. Sengoku's eyes easily followed the path of the ball, but his body didn't respond. A second serve. Then a third. Mitsuki finally turned, bringing Sengoku back to his senses. "Double fault, 40–15!" Sengoku whistled, "Lucky…" He tried to put Mitsuki in the back of his mind as he focused on the game again. This was going to be a long day.

_Trust in me. I can't say very well, but you're important. Because I want to hold you tight. I want to keep this feeling now precious, even if time was to change, undoubtedly…_

"Game, set, match! Sengoku Kiyosumi, 7-6!" By the time morning practice had ended, most of the crowd had dispersed to their classes. Sengoku left the courts after changing into his school uniform. Mitsuki had left already, he noted disappointedly. His heart hurt thinking about her. What was this feeling? Was it just a passing fancy, a crush maybe? Of was it something more…?

_The smile I see in the classroom, I want to have you all to myself, but, in front of you I can't do what I think_

Sengoku looked around the classroom. Mitsuki was talking animatedly to her friends. He wanted to walk up and join them, but something held him back. Why in front of her? He was never this flustered or this nervous in front of other girls.

_Your smile only to me, like the sun, lighting up_

She caught his eye and gave him a bright smile before turning back. Sengoku felt his heart lift, and couldn't help but grin back. How many years has he known her? And her smile never failed to bring out his.

_Courage to me, if you're going to give it to me. You're everything. I want to protect you, wrapping you in kindness. How many years go by, I want to see the same scenery all the time…_

Maybe he should just go ahead and say it. Then he could stay by her side and be with her without any worries. But what if everything is ruined? What if she says no? Sengoku felt that he would rather watch her from afar than risk being rejected. Thing were fine the way they are

_Don't forget. Whenever, I'll always stay with you_

Mitsuki was a childhood friend. They grey up together. Went to school together. But little by little, this feeling of friendship grew to love without Sengoku noticing.

_Trust in me. I can't say very well, but you're important. Because I want to hold you tight. I want to keep this feeling now precious, even if time was to change_

He had never said the words, but by any chance, did she already know? The bell cut through Sengoku's thoughts. The clear ring settled all the commotion in the classroom. Sengoku blinked. Maybe he should tell her. Maybe all it takes is the short clear truth to settle things in his mind and his heart.

–END–

* * *

**Author's Note: **–cough– Ever notice how many PoT songs are romance songs? And I'm not very good at writing them. –headdesk– Maybe I should stick to writing humor/cynical short stories instead?

Getting bored of this idea already… –sigh– Send in requests/reviews to keep me busy either way?


	6. Sempre Com Irmao –Itsumo Issho–

**Disclaimer: PoT belongs to Takeshi Konomi**

**Original song is in Portuguese, I think. Wonder why?**

* * *

"Sempre Com Irmao –Itsumo Issho–" By: Fuji Shuusuke and Fuji Yuuta

_Tomorrow in the beach house! Summer holidays in the beach house!_

"Shuusuke! Yuuta!" 14-year-old Fuji Yumiko sighed as Shuusuke led the way into the living room, Yuuta close behind, both chanting, "Beach! Beach! Beach!" in circles around their older sister. She smiled resignedly. Looks like they're too busy being excited than to help her pack their things. Though she was nearly ten years older than the two, Yumiko couldn't help felling excited for tomorrow as well.

_On the table is different but always breakfast with juice_

The next morning came, and the Fuji family settled down to a late breakfast after moving their things in to the beach house. Shuusuke climbed into his chair and Yumiko helped Yuuta into his. "Itadakimasu!"

'_I eat' '–I eat too!' 'I spill' '–I spill too!' 'This is mine' 'You can't take it!'_

Shuusuke settled with toast and apple juice. Yuuta looked up at him and chose the same. When his Aniki accidentally tipped over his cup, Yuuta hurriedly followed suit. Yumiko sighed and got up to find a towel to clean up the mess. Hearing a clamor in the living room, she hurried back to find her two younger brothers fighting over a toy, having abandoned breakfast already. Before anything got broken, their mother quickly suggested they go out and play instead. Yumiko laughed and shook her head fondly as the two brothers forgot their quarrel and raced out the door.

_Always with my brother. Together_

Shuusuke looked around, with Yuuta at his heels. Hmm…It was early, so the water would be too cold. "Yuuta, let's go to the park." "Okay!"

_A sunny day in the park. What should we play today? An adventure we can only imagine, expeditions too, circumstances we can reach_

The brothers ran about, laughing, yelling, immersed in their own world of make believe.

'_I run' '–I run too!' 'I laugh' '–I laugh too!' 'I run away' 'You can't run away!'_

The elder was getting tired, so he stood under the shade of the trees. Yuuta sat at his side, looking up at his older brother. "Come on, Yuuta! To the beach!" Shuusuke ran off, waving to Yuuta to hurry up. Yuuta stumbled getting up in his haste, but chased after his brother, trying to keep him in sight.

_Always with my brother. Together_

Shuusuke surveyed the sparkling white sand and clear deep blue water before choosing a spot to settle down on. His younger brother sat down beside him.

_We spend the evening at the sea, only the two of us at the water's edge. 'I'm going to make a castle. How about you, Yuuta?' 'Mud balls.' Covered in dirt_

Shuusuke carefully crafter the moat to his castle while Yuuta happily mixed the sand and water. He paused and looked over at his brother's castle, which was now being adorned with small seashells and colorful pebbles. Shuusuke turned and laughed at his brother's sight, "Yuuta, Nee-san won't like it if we come in all dirty. Let's go swimming to clean off."

'_I swim' '–I swim too!' 'I can't do it' '–I can't do it too!' 'I go back' 'Don't leave me behind!'_

He laughed at he tried doing a handstand under water, while Yuuta was having fun splashing around near shore. Yuuta saw his Aniki swim off, and swim off, he followed. The two half swam, half floated further and further until their feet couldn't reach the bottom anymore. Not wanting to drift off, Shuusuke turned around and started kicking his way back. "–Aniki!!" Yuuta choked out, trying to reach for his brother and stay above the water at the same time.

_Always with my brother. Together._

Shuusuke took Yuuta's hand and swam them both back. The two sat on the sand and waited to dry off.

_The other side of the horizon, up to the other side. It looks like it goes up to the end of the world. 'Where does it go?' 'Far, far away'_

The brothers sat in silence as the day ended, Yuuta nodded off, resting his head on his brother's shoulder. Shuusuke smiled at him, then looked out into the sea, which seemed to go on forever. "The world's a big place," he whispered thoughtfully.

_Always with my brother. Together, while we see the sun go down by the sea_

"Yuuta!" He nudged Yuuta awake and pointed out to sea. "Look at the sunset. Isn't it beautiful?" "Yeah!"

_Kusu-kusu_

Fuji snickered as he closed his photo album. Yuuta look at him and frowned.

'_What are you laughing about looking at someone's face, Aniki? It's so disgustingly weird…'_

–END–

* * *

**Author's Note: **"The world's a big place." –laugh– I have no idea where that came from. The world's a big place, so don't just aim for the person in front of you, go higher and higher to the end of the world? –cough– As if a five-year-old would say that.

Anyways, I've run into sort of a problem. Not so happy 'bout my Mary Sue OC, but I've never tried writing yaoi either. Which to use? Vote by reviewing/poll on my page? Thanks!


	7. Tsubasa ni Natte

"Tsubasa ni Natte" By: Kikumaru Eiji

_I throw myself upon the lawn. A feeling casually drifting up, rinsing throughout the rising wind like a sunflower_

Eiji slowly opened his eyes to the wide stretch of blue above him. The world seemed different today; the colors more vivid, sounds and sights enhanced. It was sort of like a sugar rush, he mused, only without the pleasure of crashing later

'_Did something bad happen?' suddenly you looked down at me, smiling_

He sat up and looked around. "Fujiko!" Eiji smiled at the tensai, who extended a hand to pull him up. Fuji laughed, "That expression on your face, it looks like you've just been hit in the head by one of Momo's dunk smashes or something." "Mou…"Eiji tried to pout, but his laughter broke through

_A jet stream up ahead, a juice for when I'm sweating. That's right! The most precious things are surely in this sort of everyday_

The two walked over to the water fountains. Eiji bent down to take a drink. Tennis practice was over for the day, and a free weekend awaited him. Life was good. Suddenly, a cold blast of water drenched him. "Nya!" He looked around, frantically. Fuji laughed and took his thumb off the faucet, "Wake up, Eiji." "Nya, Fujiko!"

_I spread my arms and they become wings. When that feeling comes over me, will I burst into flight? I'll seize an air current, and my hear will blaze on with the flap of my wings_

Eiji jumped up and spun around, arms outstretched. Tiny droplets of water flecked off the end of his curls and glistened a moment in the sun. The wing felt nice against his face, already drying him. This carefree feeling, it made him feel as if he were as light as the clouds above him, and could just about float up and join them

_You give me a strange look and make me laugh. It's somehow fun, and I'm somehow happy. Isn't it strange? I'm forgetting all the unpleasant things_

Grabbing his best friend's hand, Eiji forced Fuji to spin with him. Fuji raised an eyebrow at the redhead opposite him, who merely laughed at the expression he must've had. Getting dizzy, Eiji pulled Fuji down with him and they both flopped down on the grass. They lay on their backs, pointing out shapes in the clouds. Fuji smiled quietly. He hadn't done this in a long time. It's amazing how such simple but fun things could wash away all the bad in the day.

_Riding a bike, humming a tune, climbing the hilly road. The rays of sunlight are gentle_

Eiji woke up the next morning with a peculiar giddiness about him. It was a nice day to go out, the sky clear, sun out, so he decided on a bike ride. Cruising along, doing wheelies, enjoying the view, Eiji felt like a little kid again. 'Shouldn't every day be like this?' he thought

_The place we arranged to meet was a large stone face. One hour until the time! What shall I do?_

A he passed the park something caught his eye and he slowed. It was one of the many large boulders scattered around that he used to play around, jumping and climbing, when he was a child. He walked his bike over. Ah! Fuji had wanted to meet him here today. Eiji had forgotten in his unexplainable excitement, but something drew him here anyways. He smiled. He made his way to the largest stone and started climbing, as many years ago. After all, why not?

_In the large crowd, I noticed you by chance. That's right! The most precious things are surely in this sort of everyday_

The view was amazing up here. One could see the whole park with a sweeping glance. Eiji looked around at all the people here today. Children ran about everywhere, laughing, playing, without a care in the world. Going as high as you could on the swings. Launching as far as you can on the slides. Trying to do handstands on the jungle gym. 'How long it's been since I've played without any worries,' Eiji thought. Then he spotted the person he was waiting for. Jumping up and waving madly, he called out, "Hoi hoi! Up here, Fujiko!"

_I spread my arm and they become wings. When this feeling comes over me, will I be able to fly? And then I'll take your hand and we'll paint an arc in that sky. I stick out my tongue and tease you. It's somehow fun, and I'm somehow happy. Isn't it strange? I'm forgetting even that time's passing by_

This time, it was Eiji's turn to extend a hand and pull Fuji up with him. Before Fuji had a chance to say anything, Eiji took his hand and pulled him along as he jumped from stone to stone. Fuji nearly tripped in surprise, but Eiji was there to catch him. Fuji lightly touched the redhead's shoulder, and Eiji looked over questioningly. "Ne, Eiji. Don't you think this is a bit dangerous? I mean, I don't want you to fall or—" "Nya! You're starting to sound like Oishi!" Eiji laughed "It's okay! I used to play here all the time. Besides, isn't it fun?" "…Yeah."

_I spread my arms and they become wings. When that feeling comes over me, will I burst into flight? I'll seize an ascending air current and my heart will blaze with the flap of my wings. You give a strange look and make me laugh. It's somehow fun, and I'm somehow happy. Isn't it strange? I'm forgetting all of the unpleasant things_

Fuji contented himself with just sitting and watch Eiji run around. He did flips, twists and turns as expected from the acrobat. He seemed to be enjoying himself. Fuji smiled to himself. He always seemed to have a smile on, as did Eiji. Why? Because sometimes we shouldn't be so keen on growing up as fast as we can, just to take on the stress and responsibilities meant for us later on in life. Stop a while and smell the roses. Spend time with your friends and family. Enjoy every moment of life.

–END–

* * *

**Author's Note:** I was surprised at first to learn that most of the PoT characters were only in middle school. Even though Eiji is described as one of the most childish characters, he's still only 15! Barely anyone else actually acts their age. I mean, we've already lost Tezuka –laugh–

I'll be 15 in about two months. I love cats. I love my stuffed animals. I go around eating cotton candy whenever I can, blowing bubbles in the backyard, flying kites in windy weather, swinging my days away at the park, etc, and most importantly, loving and enjoying every moment. And I would never trade my childhood for anything


	8. The Ache of My Heart

**Author's Note: **Slight/One–sided Perfect Pair (Fuji/Tezuka)

* * *

"The Ache of My Heart" By: Fuji Shuusuke

_The sleepless night continues as I look up to the pale white moon. Even now, those unfading memories surfaces brilliantly, repeating this pain in my heart_

Fuji couldn't sleep. He tried putting on some soft classical music, but it only accented the empty feeling that kept him awake. He settled for letting the night air and bright stars lull him to sleep

_I stretch out my hand, although not reaching your back. Yet I still chase after you in my dreams_

"Tezuka…" he murmured, as his eyes closed. The thought of his buchou quickly brought on sleep. The dream was a bit fuzzy, but felt warm. There was Tezuka, as always, standing farther ahead and above where Fuji was, staring at him. Even in his dreams, Tezuka was on another level, separate from the rest, not allowing anyone to get close.

_But if I pretend as if nothing happened, if I am able to, if I can just forget everything…for sure I'll be with a smile_

The bright chirping of birds aroused Fuji from sleep. He lay in the bed a while, staring at the ceiling, with Tezuka's face still lingering in his mind. Fuji sighed unhappily. Tezuka was always busy with tennis and his studies and everything; he hardly had any time to be with anyone else. Fuji was hurt by this neglect, but he hid his pain behind his smile. It wasn't Tezuka's fault entirely, and he didn't need something this trivial to worry him.

_Choosing an unfamiliar path on my way home. It's alright even if I am detouring, just because I wanted to erase the little spark of hope from my heart_

The sky glowed a rich gold when Fuji made his way back home after another tedious day of school. He had decided to walk around aimlessly today, to be with himself a while longer. Somehow, his thoughts wandered back to Tezuka. 'Where is he right now? Probably heading home, like I am. How is he doing? Tired most likely, from the stress of school and being the captain of our tennis club, but he never shows it. Is he thinking of me…?'

_In the middle of the busy traffic with my futile thoughts. Even when the signal light turned, I still am not able to step forward_

The light turned green, but another flash of light caught Fuji's eye instead. Tezuka! He was on the other side of the street, his glasses catching the light as he fiddled with it. Fuji made to call out, to walk forward, to at least do something…but something held him rooted to the spot. "Fuji. You can walk now." It was as if he were released by a spell. Why was it that this voice could do what his own couldn't?

_But if I'm smiling, pretending as if nothing happened, if I can only sever myself from this weak me…for sure I'll be with a smile_

"Fuji, are you alright?" Tezuka looked over at the tensai as the two walked on. The smile flickered on Fuji's previously wistful face as he nodded. Tezuka stared forward again, "You health is the most important this to you. Don't be careless with it." Fuji chuckled softly at this, looking up at the grey sky. That may be so, but his most important thing would always be Tezuka.

_If you can whisper to me that it is nothing, then somehow, the current me will probably be saved…However, I still love you. But if I pretend as if nothing happened, I still think of you…letting me cry a little now_

Fuji looked to Tezuka's back. The familiar sight calmed him as it always had. He stopped walking. "Tezuka." The buchou turned his head, "What?" The two locked eyes. "I love you." Seconds passed. The stoic expression didn't change. "I love you too." And he walked on. Fuji stayed back, a bittersweet smile on his face as the first few raindrops of Spring mingled with his tears. Platonic love…Fuji looked up and ran after Tezuka. That was fine for right now, he'll just have to nurture it to something more.

–END–

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yeah…Not much to say 'bout this one. Read/Request/Review! And look forward to the next chapter!


	9. I–Jan

"I–Jan" By: Kikumaru Eiji

_After school I run fast to go to our regular pet shop. I want to meet you soon at the aquarium. It's a paradise you've reached after traveling to a far off country .This is where you are. It shines brighter than anything. It's the same for me._

"Oishi! Oishi!" Eiji waved frantically, trying to get his doubles partner's attention and catch his breath at the same time, "Sorry I'm late…" Oishi smiled, "That's alright. Come on, let's go in." Eiji bounced happily. It was the weekend, and he was about pay a visit with all his pets in the pet store! And besides, he was with one of his best friends, so that made any moment a happy moment for him.

_Dripping with sweat feels so good, Speed feels so good, Our balance feels so good, Your support feels so good, Even if it's too fun, it's all right!_

The weekend didn't last long, and before he knew it, Eiji was back at the Seigaku tennis club. Tezuka–buchou greeted the members by assigning them laps. Eiji ran alongside Oishi, each step beating down on the earth together. Eiji quickened the pace, and Oishi followed suit without breaking their rhythm. Eiji got tired and slowed, and Oishi was still steadily by his side. Eiji smiled. Running laps wasn't all that fun, but at least it was with Oishi.

_Tomorrow is a big game. I'm trembling all over. I wonder what kind of opponent it'll be? I want to meet them soon! So one of them is really tall, and the other one's a saucy brat but this is where you are. It shines brighter than anything. It's the same for me._

Another day went by. Eiji looked up and down the opposing line up. Hyotei. There was the Monkey King. And the Magic Volleyer. And the redhead. Eiji narrowed his eyes at the other boy. Acrobatics was his domain! Oishi looked over at Eiji, "Don't get so worked up before the match has even started." Eiji calmed himself down. That's right. Oishi and he will wipe that grin right off Gakuto's face!

_The sunset feels so good, The hill road feels so good, The busy city feels so good, Slicing the wind feels so good, Even if we run too much, it's all right!_

Finally the weekend came rolling by once again. "Hurry up, Oishi!" Eiji and Oishi ran through the grass together, making their way back to pet shop after a hard week of school and tennis. Oishi laughed suddenly, "What's with you? You don't like the laps Tezuka makes us run, but you're okay with it if you decide to on your own free will?" "That's different!" Eiji pouted, but didn't bother explaining. It was just…different. What was there to explain?

_Fate is before our eyes spreading out bit by bit. What can you see? I want to know soon! As I feared we can't tell, our victory or defeat is still opaque. This is where I am. It shines brighter than anything. Is it the same for you?_

"Tomorrow's another match day, Eiji." "I know, I know." "…So shouldn't we be getting home now?" Oishi sat up from atop of their green container. Eiji sat up as well, staring into the setting sun. He didn't answer. In reality, he didn't really want to think about the match. Whenever he did, he would have that uneasy feeling like during a match point between victory and defeat. So the two sat a bit longer, until sun set and the moon came up.

_My pounding heart feels so good, My deep breath feels so good, My style when I'm with you feels so good, My acrobatics feel so good, Even if my spirits are too high, it's all right!_

"Nice shot, Eiji!" The Golden Pair slapped each other's hands. Eiji returned to his position at the net, breathing heavily. That's right, what in the world was he worrying about last night? Oishi was here to support him, allowing him to do his acrobatic play without any worries. All they had to do was continue to ride this momentum to victory!

_Dripping with sweat feels so good, Speed feels so good, Our balance feels so good, Your support feels so good, Even if it's too fun, it's all right!_

"Game, Set, Match! Seigaku's Kikumaru–Oishi pair, 7-6!" Cheers erupted all around the court. Eiji gratefully accepted his bottle of water from Oishi, and handed him his towel as they both collapsed on the bench. "Nice game, you two," Fuji walked over to congratulate them, "I almost thought you wouldn't pull through for a moment there, Eiji." Eiji laughed it off. "How can I lose, with Oishi at my side?"

–END–

**Author's Note: **Sorry for not updating for a while! Got caught up with Rikkai short stories and sort of forgot about this -headdesk-


	10. Thank you For

"Thank you For…" By: Echizen Ryoma

_When the pale flower petals shook And quietly landed, The little wind that carries the season Has passed through me_

Ryoma stared blankly across the courts. How had the year come and go so quickly? It seemed only yesterday that he had met them. Tezuka–buchou. Oishi–sempai. Taka–san. Fuji–sempai. Eiji–sempai. Kaido–sempai…Momo–sempai. A strong gust of wind blew, scattering the spring flowers all about. Ryoma blinked and shook his head, as if coming out of a dream.

_The sunlight that increased in strength, Tells me of a new era. I wanted to stop the time that is definitely flowing And closed my eyes_

He laid back down beside his tree, resting his head on his tennis bag. The sun shone through between the leaves, illuminating the figure beneath. Ryoma squinted under the glare of the sunlight. He frowned and tilted his hat, blocking it out, and closed his eyes. And so he waited.

_I hear it from far away, The sound of laughter that I've grown used to. People who ran past with me Won't be here from tomorrow on_

"Che. It's so noisy…" Ryoma thought to himself, but listened nevertheless. People. Running around, playing, laughing, talking. As if it was any other day, and not the last. He had grown accustomed to all of this, but this day in particular, it left him feeling empty inside.

_It seems from my heart that it's great we'd met. The tender days zip past my chest and disappear. Because I can't seem to say "congratulations" no matter what I'll let it ride on the wind from here and softly murmur it to you_

He was truly grateful they all had met, even though he never showed it. He had learned so much, about tennis and about life. Ryoma let a tiny smile play on his lips. These people. His sempai. His teammates. His friends. He'd never admit it to anyone, but he'll miss them.

_I've lived without knowing That I have this kind of feelings. But the calm and fun times Changed me little by little_

From the beginning, Ryoma always distant towards others. They weren't worth his time when his whole life was tennis. But now, he found himself dragged along with the others, playing together, hanging out together, as if they enjoyed his company. And he was surprised to find that he didn't mind, though he was annoyed at first. And maybe, he was starting to enjoy the company of others as well.

_The passionate thoughts toward strength That started to sprout on that day Even now, with unchanging intensity I'm aiming towards the heights_

The cocky little first year of just a few months ago stared back at him from within the clouds as he stared at the sky. The sky is limitless, as was his dreams of tennis. The sky is ever changing, as was life. The sky is everywhere, no matter where he was, no matter where they were. The sky is always there, now, yesterday, tomorrow. Today's not the last day for the sky, and it won't be the last for Ryoma.

_While embracing everything That you've taught me The beginning will be there soon. I'll live in our era_

He stood up definitely and slung his tennis bag over his shoulder. Taking a final look around the court, and the people he was leaving behind, Ryoma quietly slipped out the gates of Seigaku. Oh, what he'd give to stay another year, another day, even an hour longer. But this was his decision to leave.

_It seems from my heart that it's great we'd met. I burn your kind smile into me so that I won't forget about it Because I see your face and I can't seem to say "thank you". I murmured it faintly and softly in the court_

He quickened his pace, then broke out into a run, wanting to blind himself from the smiling faces that engraved into his heart, to deafen himself of the shouts and calls behind him. Goodbye Seigaku. Sempai–tachi. Minna. And thank you for…everything.

–END–

* * *

**Author's Note: **First time I've ever written of Echizen! Most of my fics are of Fuji, Eiji, and Rikkai...But the great thing about these song fics is that I can try writing almost every character. And when people request songs (like this one) that I don't have or skipped over, I get new songs to enjoy on my iTunes. Yay! Keep reading/reviewing/requesting! I'd like to thank you all for everything as well!

* * *


	11. Black Rain

"Black Rain" By: Fuji Shuusuke

_Don't Stop the Rain. In the black rain, I smile quietly. Don't Heal My Pain. I'll show you the me that nobody knows yet._

Fuji smiled across the court. "So it's okay if I beat you?" The taunt rang in his ears. He chucked. Still too early for that, Echizen. But come, bring out your best, and I just might show you a glimpse of mine....

_Without fearing what you may lose, you challenge me. But I won't let you pass this one line. I long for only a little bit of a limitless, sometimes sinfully perfect strength_

Though you're clearly not the favorite to win, you still want to play? Amazing, just amazing, this first year. Split step. His speed is incredible. And such confidence in that Drive B. Left corner...! I'll return it. A smash? No match for the Higuma Otoshi. Smile. '15-0' My point....

_Don't Stop the Rain. The wildness in this heart awakens. Don't Heal my Pain. I want to see the prank of this destiny that's begun to coil around us. Don't Stop the Rain. The paradise that my dried heart has been desiring. Don't Heal my Pain. I'll show you the me that nobody knows yet._

Fuji flashed his eyes across the court. It wouldn't do to take this lightly, or he may lose. Maybe. But even though this was just a practice match, somehow, he felt that he just couldn't give up this one game.

_That completely focused figure of yours is a thrill so mounting it almost collides with me. The birds that have started to stir have realized that a new storm is nearing._

Those determined eyes, searching for a way to break the counter. Net ball. You're getting careless. But, no...! Somehow my ball went out. Show me again. Fuji frowned, throwing up another chance ball. Come. You will not win.

_  
Don't Stop the Rain. In the black rain, I smile quietly. Don't Heal my Pain. A sensation resembling joy is running. Don't Stop the Rain. I let go into the running lightning this awakening. Don't Heal my Pain. I'll show you the me that nobody knows yet._

Ah...? A drop of rain. Ignore. Downpour. But Fuji turned his attention back to Echizen. Come on, serve. Let's rally. "You're not planning on running away, are you?" "A little rain like this, I can still play." Switching to your right hand, does that mean a twist serve? Bring it.

_  
Don't Stop the Rain. The wildness in this heart awakens. Don't Heal my Pain. I want to see the prank of this destiny that's begun to coil around us._

Frown. Ryuzaki-sensei....could we not play just a little longer? But fine. With a smile back in place, "This match will have to wait for another time.' 'That's cheap. Just because you're winning 4-3...." Laugh.

_  
Don't Stop the Rain. I let go into the running lightning this awakening. Don't Heal my Pain. I'll show you the me that nobody knows yet._

Echizen....No matter how much I shake him off, he instantly comes rushing back. I hardly ever get this kind of thrill....

-END-

* * *

**Author's Note: **Um. I'm so sorry about this one. Absolutely no inspiration, so I somehow ended up paraphrasing the manga. And the sudden changes from 1st to 2nd person point of view. Sorry, sorry! But I'll make it up to whoever's still reading! Don't give up on me.... xD -laugh-


	12. Wonderful Days

**Author's note: **This is one of my favorite songs. I'm happy the way this fic turned out. Hope I did it justice. Seven people, each with his own stanza =] Sorry, but it's sort of long....xD But don't let that deter you from reading!

* * *

"Wonderful Days" By: Atobe Keigo, Sanada Genichirou, Sengoku Kiyosumi, Kirihara Akaya, Oshitari Yuushi, Kamio Akira, Ibu Shinji

_I open the window on a shining evening. Without a reason, I run on a shaded path. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and imagined the stage from tomorrow_

"Ah~n" The sunlight streamed through the half open window as Atobe Keigo propped it up with a couple of textbooks. He glanced outside. It was a nice day, the sun shining, the cloudless clear blue sky. It'd be a pity to waste today inside. Slipped quietly out the door, he started off in a light jog, savoring the warmth of the sun on his face and the cool breeze playing with his hair. He had no destination in mind, just to go where life takes him.

_Making an image on a new page, I paint it on an empty canvas. I worrilessly cut through even the wind blowing against me. This endlessly continuing brand new story_

Ibu Shinji yawned as he got up from bed. A new day. He shook his head roughly. That's right, forget about the past. He sighed as he headed out the door, unusually quiet. Perhaps a short walk would clear his head. Without thinking, he suddenly broke out into a run. A new day. A new life. A new start.

_Ah, wonderful days_

_At the zebra crossing, the light turns green and I run out, only stepping and cutting across the white lines like a child_

Sengoku Kiyosumi let out a laugh as he raced towards the traffic light. He stretched out his hand and managed to hit the button before the light changed again. The green light lit up the street. "Lucky!" Sengoku jumped each white line on the way over, feeling unexplainably cheerful today. Somehow he could tell it was going to be a nice day.

_If it had been possible for the wind to always blow against me like this and for me to just be myself, turning to the faraway sky, I'd stretch out both my arms to reach this feeling, setting it free_

"…Ah?" The three of them stopped short at the intersection, taken aback. Sengoku was the first to speak, "Hyotei's Atobe….and Ibu from Fudomine, right?" Atobe nodded curtly, "…I should be returning to my run then." Shinji blinked in agreement, and was about to turn when Sengoku grabbed both his and Atobe's arms. "Let's go together!" he said with a smile, "It's more fun with more people!" Atobe frowned and tried to wrench his arm away, and Shinji too opened his mouth to protest. But Sengoku linked arms with them and dragged them along against their will. Giving in, the three sprinted off into the distance.

* * *

_I step on the pedal, quicken my legs. In a breath, I climb up the sloped road. Now I'm on the runway before taking off while feeling my rising heartbeat_

A bike flew across the ground, barely touching it as Kamio Akira pedaled furiously towards the hill ahead. He will do it this time! Straining against the steep slope, Kamio raced towards the summit. He felt his strength falter halfway to the top, but gritted his teeth. "Rhythm ni Noruze!" A sudden burst of speed propelled the bike forward, and he shot off the peak. Soaring through the air, Kamio couldn't help but burst out in laughter. Yes, it was all worth it, for this moment.

_I'm climbing up and across this hill towards where the top is visible. The south wind blows past my back to show me the sign of the beginning_

Walking towards the rising sun, Oshitari Yuushi mused over what he should do today. He sighed. Atobe finally gives them a day off from tennis practice, and the only thing Oshitari thinks of doing was going out for a walk. Just wander around and kick back a while. Oh, well, it was a nice day, so he continued walking. Up the hill, he walked towards the rising sun.

_Ah, wonderful days_

_Repeating just a little more after this, all of a sudden, I've arrived here. Even the shining light beyond my field of vision is already reaching for the sky_

"…It's bright today." Sanada Genichirou pushed the rim of his cap further down. He had been careless, to let his mind wander off while he was on his run. And by the time he realized, he had been drawn to the top of a hill. He tilted his head up at the sky overhead. It was a nice day. The sun shone bright, casting its rays around the kingdom below. Sanada smiled slightly. A few more minutes here is fine, then he'll be on his way.

_If I had continued always, without forgetting, to nurse the thoughts that my heart was full of, someday I'd surely be traversing this big sky, feeling like a nameless bird_

Sanada started as a hand came down firmly on his shoulder. He turned sharply to find Oshitari behind him. "Rikkai's Sanada Genichirou, what a surprise to see you here," Oshitari greeted him. Sanada quickly regained his composure and was about to reply when a shadow hurtled towards them. It was a bike, flying through the air over their heads, having launched off the other side of the hill. Sanada and Oshitari watched as the bike skidded to a halt a few meters away, a redhead jump off, waving frantically and shouting "Did you see that?! I did it! I did it!! Watch, I'll do it again!", and proceeded to wheel his bike to the bottom of the hill again. "Ah, the poor boy seems to be delusional," Oshitari said, with a good-natured smile. Sanada nodded. "Youth." How nice it was to be carefree and to just let it all go.

* * *

_The future that I gropingly search for is always a door with no key. Not finding even the light that is before my eyes, I continued to search. Doodles on the table will_

_someday be an imaginary map. I'm aiming towards a place where no one has walked before and even the sun doesn't know_

"I'm bored…." Kirihara Akaya frowned at the clock on his desk, willing the time to move on faster so the next day would come and he wouldn't be grounded anymore. It didn't work. Of course, the clock was broken anyways, having been played around and tinkered with so often whenever Akaya was forced to stay in his room. He traced the meaningless scrawls on his desk, products of his boredom as well. He let out a sigh, and turned his attention to his window. It was a nice day, too nice to be wasted staying inside. He considered sneaking out. Just this once, in spite of his mother's wrath that's sure to come. Making up his mind, Akaya slid out the window. Just this once.

_If it had been possible for the wind to always blow against me like this and for me to just be myself, turning to the faraway sky, I'd stretch out both my arms to reach this feeling, setting it free. Setting it free..._

Akaya broke out into a run, happy to be free from his prison cell. Spreading his arm out, running as fast as he could, it really felt like flying. "Huh?" A bit further on, there were three people sitting on top of a hill. Akaya went to investigate. Another threesome was making their way up too. Akaya blinked. "Sanada-fukubuchou! And there's Oshitari. Kamio. Ibu. Sengoku. Atobe. What are you all doing here?" Akaya paused, and then smiled. "Whatever. Come on, let's all go play!" It didn't matter what sort of unworldly power drew them here to this one place. It must've been so they could all spend this wonderful day together.

–END–


End file.
